


A Drop In The Ocean

by Aridette



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!McCree, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Top!Hanzo, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, fuck buddies, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: It’s rough, it’s painful and most importantly, it’s perfunctory. It gets the job done, the tension relieved. And what more could they hope for under the circumstances? Or so Jesse tells himself.The one in which Hanzo and McCree are fuckbuddies long before falling in love. But are they both falling at the same pace?





	A Drop In The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I've sat on this idea and most of Chapter 1 for, like, eight months or so now, too chicken to actually write the NSFW parts and post it. I'm super nervous as I don't usually write NSFW at all. Once in a blue moon maybe. So please forgive me if it sounds super rusty. But it's a big part of this story and I'm trying to improve my writing here.
> 
> Unbetaed atm since I'm too scared to ask. (Probably for no reason.)  
> Hope y'all enjoy this first installment anyway.

McCree worked on auto-pilot by the time their transport landed on familiar ground. Unload, eat, shower, change. No sleep in two days and the adrenaline of the fight still coursing through his system made for a very special brand of exhaustion. One where his body was ready to fall asleep where he stood, but his every sense was still on high alert. The disconnect felt as surreal as ever.   
  
He had fought his way through this in the past, with alcohol, cigars and pure pigheadedness. Not the healthiest coping mechanism and not the most effective anymore after all the years.  
  
Lucky for him then, that someone with too similar habits joined Overwatch, or what was left of them, after the recall.    
It took them a good while to figure it out, but together they found a better way to come down from their post-mission high. A much better way.   


Despite the late hour, McCree was confident as he stood in front of Hanzo’s door and knocked.

The door opened almost immediately, revealing the dimly lit room he had come to know so well in the past months. And there was Hanzo, regal as ever even in the comfortable clothes he’d put on for the night.

“Been waiting up for me, darling?” McCree joked, but even to his own ears, the words sounded as empty as he felt.

Hanzo huffed. McCree was being ridiculous and this was Hanzo’s way of letting him know.

He pulled McCree in for a kiss in lieu of a proper greeting as soon as the door had closed behind them. It was nothing like the tentative kisses McCree had once somehow expected from Hanzo.    
No, these were hungry and demanding, pushing him up against the door and the air out of his lungs. Just what McCree needed. He groaned into the kisses. Hanzo’s hands firmly settled on his hips, pulling them ever closer.

“Thank you.” It’s all McCree managed to say between breathing and kissing. All he wanted to say, too. He already felt himself relax under Hanzo’s touch. It was so easy to only concentrate on this, the physical stimuli finally tuning out the rest. Before Hanzo, McCree never would have thought he’d enjoy relinquishing control to someone else.   
But here they were. Again.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Hanzo whispered against the column of McCree’s neck.  
McCree felt light-headed, ready to melt, and they hadn’t even done anything yet.  
Hanzo nibbled on his earlobe, his beard softly scratching the sensitive skin of McCree’s jaw. “Did the mission go well?”  
  
McCree only wanted to close his eyes and revel in the comforting feeling of safety here with Hanzo. Except that wasn’t what he had come to Hanzo for. Not everything, at least.

“I’m not hurt,” he said eventually. Hanzo never so much as worried, but he always made sure not to upset any injuries or aches after a mission.    
Regardless of the words Hanzo used to inquire, McCree had learned to understand the things he didn’t say. Nevertheless, sometimes he wished Hanzo would just say what he meant instead of hiding it behind a veil of barely believable concern.

Hanzo mustered him, searched his face before saying “Good.” with that lascivious smile on his lips that McCree couldn’t resist if he tried.  
Hanzo hooked his fingers under his belt and started pulling McCree towards the bed.

They flopped down on the mattress as they had so many times before. McCree toed off his shoes. At some point, they had stopped trying to work around the fact that there was no  _ sexy  _ way to go about this. Not with the beds they had been able to requisition from old Overwatch anyway. Besides, they weren’t that much concerned with seduction as they were with relieving some tension. The arrangement, while mutually beneficial, was hardly more than perfunctory. Any fun they had was a bonus. A luxury.

McCree hovered above Hanzo. He really was a lucky man to have scored a buddy like Hanzo. With his hair fanned out like a dark halo, Hanzo truly looked like the angel McCree knew he wasn’t. The thought had him bite back a laugh.   


Hanzo raised an eyebrow in question.  
“Do I have something on my face?”

“No, no, nevermind,” McCree was fast to correct, “just a funny thought.”

Hanzo didn’t look any more impressed with that explanation than he had before.

“It’s nothing.” McCree kissed his nose playfully. “Promise.”

In turn, Hanzo’s hands started to wander down McCree’s chest.  
“Then will you get undressed already or do you need my help?”

McCree sat back upright. He ground his hips down where he straddled Hanzo’s. Just because he could. And maybe because it felt nice.

“Stop teasing.” The complaint held no bite whatsoever. Especially not when Hanzo’s hips met his so perfectly, chasing the friction McCree had promised with the simple motion. It still got McCree to pull up his shirt though.  
  
Hanzo’s hands followed the trail of skin, up and up, inch by inch, as it was revealed. His touch was deceptively soft -- something McCree enjoyed perhaps more than he cared to admit. It was nice being treated gently, just as it was nice being treated roughly. Somehow Hanzo knew what he needed and when. Same as he knew what Hanzo needed. And Hanzo needed to be shirtless about five minutes ago.

With his own shirt already discarded on the floor, McCree started to tug at Hanzo’s T-shirt, a soft, worn-in piece that McCree loved on Hanzo, but preferred off of him.   


Hanzo followed his movements effortlessly and wiggled out of it with more ease than McCree thought possible in his current position.   


“So bendy,” he remarked absent-mindedly, peppering the newly revealed chest with kisses.

“And yet-” McCree heard the grin in the tone of his voice even without looking up.

“Don’t say it.”    
McCree wasn’t fast enough to prevent the inevitable.

“You’re usually the one bending over.”

McCree nipped at one perky nipple in revenge. The joke was so bad, it almost could have been his own.  
“Mighty proud of yourself for coming up with that one, huh?”

This time even Hanzo couldn’t hold back the chuckle.  
“I’ve learned from the best.”

“The best? Is that what I am?” McCree still didn’t let up on Hanzo’s chest. And if the goosebumps that traveled down Hanzo’s body were anything to go by, he didn’t exactly do anything wrong in that department.

“It wasn’t a compliment,” Hanzo was quick to amend playfully, turning his head to the side to give McCree better access.

“I’ll take it.” 

He made good use of the skin offered to him, kissing and licking his way up.    
“You taste so good, Hanzo.” He took a deep breath, nuzzling Hanzo’s neck behind his ear. “Smell so good too.” He could spend eternity doing nothing but reveling in the comforting familiarity of the other man. Just that that wasn’t part of their arrangement.

Hanzo hummed. One of his hands lazily carded through McCree’s hair, the other came to rest on his broad back.

They both knew they were weak for compliments. Nothing too vanilla, but a compliment here, some praise there? It couldn’t hurt. It wouldn’t stop them from getting what they each wanted either.  
  
Before Hanzo could even think about complaining about hurrying up again, McCree reached for his belt between their bodies. He wanted to be closer too, much closer to Hanzo than the remaining layers of clothes between them allowed for. A predicament that was all too easy to get out of. Soon Hanzo’s hands joined his, helping them to both shimmy out of their remaining clothes.

Hanzo pulled him down for another kiss, finally skin on skin.  
  
McCree knew this tactic – keep his mouth occupied while Hanzo grabbed for the lube and warmed it up in his hand. It wasn’t a surprise when the first finger poked at his hole while Hanzo nibbled on his lower lip. McCree appreciated the effort.  
It was only one finger and McCree was practically melting under the attention, and yet, he couldn’t get himself to relax enough to allow Hanzo to push the single digit in.   
  
Hanzo though was undeterred. It wasn’t the first time the post-fight-tension was difficult to let go of. His other hand reached for McCree’s neck.   
  
The soft caress of his nape had McCree whine helplessly.   
He had come to Hanzo seeking nothing more than a quick release and the reminder of who and where he was. To hell with his body for wanting something else.

“Just push in,” he demanded impatiently.

“Jesse.”

“I can take it. You just need to help me get there. Do it.”  
  
Hanzo sighed and stopped. His hand came to rest on McCree’s butt instead.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Duly noted.” McCree couldn’t believe Hanzo was opposed to taking things further. He’d never been before. Not when McCree needed him, needed  _ this _ . If he could take the first finger, he could take the second. And if he could take the second, he could take whatever else followed. If only Hanzo- “ Now do it, or I will.”

Hanzo looked up at him like he was about to stop and get out of bed, right then and there. The hand in McCree’s hair never stopped caressing his nape though. Even as the seconds ticked by and Hanzo kept looking at him.

“Please? I’ll be fine. I know you won’t hurt me,” McCree tried in the most reassuring tone he could muster.

“You know, there  _ are _ other ways...”   
Hanzo sounded softer than McCree had ever heard him. Even in bed. Even when he was being considerate.   
  
“I want this, Hanzo. I want to feel this in the morning,” McCree started again, “And at lunch.” He guided Hanzo’s hand back where he wanted it. “And dinner.”    
Something began to change in Hanzo’s gaze as the tip of his finger once more grazed the tightly puckered hole. “And when I go to bed tomorrow night.”    
McCree pushed back against the finger. “Make me feel alive.”

“You are talking too much.” 

Before McCree could respond, Hanzo was switching their positions. It was his turn to firmly settle on top of McCree. Looking at him with the same soft gaze, he added, “But let me do this properly.”

This time, the kiss was much softer, and Hanzo’s hand did not search for his entrance when it traveled south. Instead, he lazily tugged at McCree’s cock until he began to grow hard under the careful administrations.

McCree closed his eyes. The sooner he managed to relax, the sooner he’d get what he wanted. Hanzo was determined to use whatever trick he had up his sleeve to help. The gentle kisses never ceased peppering McCree’s skin. And the hand kept going at a steady and unhurried pace. It was comfortable, just enough to get his body excited, but not yet ecstatic. Although McCree wouldn’t have minded.

Hanzo ground down against him. Clearly, he wasn’t disinterested either. His hardness dragged over McCree’s skin. The friction between them was sinful. Especially when Hanzo wrapped his hand around both their lengths. He ground down again, eliciting a soft moan from McCree before giving all his attention to one pert nipple. Hanzo sighed as he sucked and nibbled on it softly. McCree’s skin tingled with the graze of Hanzo’s beard against his chest.

Early on, McCree had been self-conscious about his hairy chest and love handles. But it had quickly become apparent that Hanzo didn’t mind either. Why should he anyway when he still got sex out of the deal?   
  
Regardless of the details, after their first couple of times, McCree had come to terms with the flaws he had perceived in himself before – something nobody had managed to make him do before Hanzo.

Both his nipples were swollen from the attention Hanzo had given them by the time he followed the trail of hair downward. McCree’s stomach reflexively tensed when Hanzo’s beard tickled the skin around his belly button. The breath he held whooshed out of him when Hanzo kissed the tip of his cock. McCree swore he could feel himself swelling under just that one touch.   


Hanzo wasn’t done with him though and wrapped his lips around the tip properly. His tongue teased the slit, circling the most sensitive parts expertly.

McCree almost didn’t notice Hanzo reaching for the lube again. He sucked a little harder, then pulled off with a soft pop to lube up his fingers once more.   


McCree’s soul was about ready to ascend when Hanzo went down on him again. This time, the finger slid in to the second knuckle with relative ease. McCree let out a shaky breath.   


Hanzo pulled his finger out a couple of times before he tried to put it in entirely. McCree’s legs fell open, one hand clutching the pillow helplessly. This was easily his favourite sight – a beautiful man sucking his cock while fingering him open. It’s how McCree imagined heaven if such a thing existed.

Hanzo took another inch into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, up and down, again and again before adding another finger. The intrusion was uncomfortable as ever, but McCree would have taken it a thousand times if it meant he would get Hanzo to fuck him to another plane of existence afterward.

The third finger joined eventually. Hanzo hummed appreciatively at the way McCree’s breath became more frantic by the second. He looked up at McCree and finally,  _ finally _ , angled his fingers just right to hit that bundle of nerves that left McCree shuddering with pleasure. Hanzo’s pace never faltered.

“H- Han- Hanzo, I’m ready.” McCree wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

When Hanzo pulled off and their eyes met again, his pupils were blown so wide, McCree could not have told the colour of his eyes. It was an enchanting sight. Hanzo above him, lips swollen, hair undone and messy, and his cheeks a rosy colour. On top of it all the gaze of pure desire. For a brief moment, McCree wondered if Hanzo saw something similar when he looked at him. But the thought was pushed aside quickly.

McCree blindly reached for the drawer he knew held a stash of condoms and retrieved a package. Hanzo for once let McCree roll one onto his shaft while he undulated his hips, further teasing the man below.

Neither of them could help the groan that left their lips in tandem.   
  
Although Hanzo had taken his time to prepare McCree, nothing could ever truly prepare him for the teasing tip against his rim.   
Little by little Hanzo filled him up. Finally, finally, McCree felt complete and human once again. There was nothing left on his mind but the wonderful sensation of Hanzo above him, Hanzo inside him, Hanzo’s hands on him and Hanzo’s smell surrounding him from all sides.    
McCree clenched around him involuntarily. This. This was what he had come to Hanzo for.

“God, McCree, it’s like you’re trying to pull me in deeper,” Hanzo murmured against his neck.

“Then get going.”

“So impatient.” Hanzo bit his neck softly. Though if he thought McCree took that to be an admonishment, he didn’t know him as well as he had thought. “Relax.” 

Hanzo gingerly settled them into a more comfortable position before he started to push into McCree at a steady rhythm.  
  
McCree closed his eyes. This was what he came to Hanzo for. To give himself to another, to not have to think or worry, to just be and feel.

They found a pace that worked for both of them quickly, as was to be expected at the frequency of their activities. McCree’s hands roamed over Hanzo’s chest and neck. Eventually, they settled on his back and Hanzo finally,  _ finally _ , began to fuck him in earnest.   
  
It didn’t take long for McCree to start moaning with every thrust. The sounds of skin against skin drove him mad every time. Hanzo had gone quiet as he always did. McCree was used to it. At first it had unsettled him, until he realized that Hanzo’s quiet disposition simply carried over to their nightly activities. He didn’t sigh or moan or speak a lot. But it didn’t matter so long as he knew how to treat McCree right. And that he did.

He pulled McCree closer by his hips, easing his thrusts until he was barely moving. McCree opened his eyes. Only to catch Hanzo’s hungry gaze before he grabbed both of McCree’s wrists and shoved them up and over his head. Hanzo held them down, eyes never leaving McCree’s face, searching for McCree knew not what. They had discussed their boundaries at length. This was nowhere near any of them. And yet, Hanzo paused and stared. 

McCree was about to ask what the matter was when Hanzo leaned down and kissed him. Lips against lips at first, gentle yet firm. Then his tongue licked into McCree’s mouth to explore. McCree could taste the remainder of himself on Hanzo, if only because he knew Hanzo’s taste so well by now.

Hanzo took his time, kissing him languidly. Before long, he picked up a quicker pace again. Gentle still, but their chests rubbed against each other and McCree’s dick was trapped between them in the most sinful of frictions.

McCree couldn’t believe his luck. He sighed happily against Hanzo’s lips. And if not for their kiss, the soft mewling sound McCree made when Hanzo hit just the right spot, might have turned into a moan that would most certainly have given them away to anyone residing in the same hall as Hanzo.

Hanzo grinned against his lips, obviously satisfied with his own handiwork, before moving lower, giving all his attention to McCree’s neck and the hickey he was surely leaving there.

McCree closed his eyes once again. All he wanted was to concentrate on how Hanzo’s body felt against his own.

Before long, Hanzo sat back up, only to pick up the fast pace from before. He hit McCree’s prostate again and again. It didn’t take long before McCree took himself in hand. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes from the sensations flooding his system. His hand set the same pace as Hanzo had.   
  
“Hanzo, Hanzo, I’m close,” he breathed. “You’re being so good to me.”

Both their breathing quickened and hitched.

“Just a little more, just a little.” His hand flew faster, his eyes were squeezed shut and his head thrown back into the mattress until his back lifted off the bed.

Stars began to dance before his eyes and then he came. Long white stripes painted his torso and hand. All the while Hanzo didn’t stop moving. His laboured breath gave him away. He was moments from coming undone himself.

McCree opened his eyes again when he came down from his own high. He tried to relax around Hanzo, but his body had different plans and kept clenching around him while warm butterflies flooded his entire being.

“Keep going, Hanzo.” McCree moaned, the overstimulation already getting to him. His breathing was closer to sobbing. “Come inside me, come on.”

And he did. A few thrusts later, Hanzo stilled, eyes turned up to the ceiling. Only few, shallow thrusts accompanied his orgasm. Then he exhaled deeply.

McCree took Hanzo’s hands where they were gripping his hips and gently put them on his still heaving chest. For a moment, they only breathed in silent company. Then Hanzo looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Better?”

McCree chuckled. “Much better.”   
  


* * *

  
Their arrangement was less than ideal. They were both aware of this – Jesse more so than Hanzo as he did the walk of shame down the hall as quietly as he could.

It wasn’t his first time sneaking back to his room before anyone else woke up and it most certainly wouldn’t be his last.

It wasn’t even that he didn’t want anyone to find out about them. More that there was no  _ them _ to find anything out about in the first place. He simply didn’t want to have to explain that to any of their teammates.

Their relationship, if Jesse was to call it such, was one that benefitted them both. It got the job done, the tension relieved. And what more could they both hope for under the circumstances?

Or so Jesse told himself.

And if he laid awake in his own bed afterward, thinking about the way Hanzo’s hand had ghosted across his back when he had dressed to leave, that was nobody else’s business but his own.


End file.
